<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited by hajimesh (sigynwrites_13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872061">Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/hajimesh'>hajimesh (sigynwrites_13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), boyfriend kuroo, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kuroo x reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/hajimesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s summer and Kuroo is busy with his training camp, which leads to you missing him like crazy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer was almost over and you had barely seen your boyfriend.</p><p>Kuroo had been training non-stop all summer with his team, determined to secure a place at the nationals. You felt very proud of him and usually went to his matches, enjoying watching him in his role as the team's captain. It was a side of him that you only got to see at the court since he tended to be more laid back at school.</p><p>But as happy as you were for him, you still wished you could hang out more often; just the two of you.</p><p>Sighing, you lied on your bed and stared at the ceiling. From what he had told you, his training camp must be over already so you hoped you'd be able to see him soon. You felt as if you've been deprived of his presence for a long time.</p><p>A knock on your door took you out of your self-pity wallowing session.</p><p>Your mom's head peeked inside your room, smiling suggestively. "You have a visitor."</p><p>"Huh?" you frowned, lifting your torso and resting on your elbows, watching as she left the room without saying anything else.</p><p>Suddenly, you perked up, a hopeful look taking over your face.<em> Could it be him?</em> you thought, your heart starting to beat faster as you made your way out of your room.</p><p>You passed by the entrance and saw a familiar pair of shoes, increasing your heartbeat as you knew who they belonged to. You quickened your pace, the sound of your footsteps being the only thing alerting of your presence. When you finally reached the living room, the sight in front of you made you grin from ear to ear.</p><p>Kuroo stood with his back facing you, wearing a red hoodie and black sports pants.</p><p>"<em>Tetsu!</em>"</p><p>He barely had enough time to react, turning around just in time as he felt you collide against him, your arms wrapping around his torso.</p><p>"Oya! Did you miss me?"</p><p>Kuroo smiled when your grip tightened around him. One of his hands went to grab your face, lifting it, so he could see you properly.</p><p>The grin on your face widened when your eyes met his, feeling as if time stopped and all you could focus on were his alluring eyes.</p><p>He crouched down and kissed you on the cheek. "Because I missed you a lot."</p><p>You quickly looked around, noticing your parents at the kitchen busy with dinner. Smirking, you turned to face him again and pecked him on the lips.</p><p>"I've been dying to see you."</p><p>Your words made his heart flutter in delight. Kuroo had been busy all week, barely having any free time, but when he lied on his futon at night ready to sleep, his mind wandered to you and how he wished he could see you.</p><p>Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about you becoming upset at him for focusing on his team, he had been blessed with an understanding girlfriend which often made him the envy of his teammates.</p><p>"Tetsurō-kun," your mom called from the kitchen. "You are staying for dinner, right?"</p><p>Your smile widened and your eyes gleamed in happiness. There was nothing else you wanted than to spend the entire night with your boyfriend.</p><p>"I don't mean to impose," Kuroo smiled bashfully at your mom while you frowned at him.</p><p>"I haven't seen you in a week, of course you're staying."</p><p>He looked at you and laughed, pinching your cheek which earned him a whine from you.</p><p>The food was placed on the table and everyone took a seat, Kuroo sat next to you and your knees touched lightly, grazing against each other.</p><p>"Itadakimasu!"</p><p>Munching eagerly at the food, you practically danced on your seat in happiness; feeling giddy because of the meal and for having your favourite person next to you. Every time Kuroo took a bite he closed his eyes, making your heart melt at his adorableness.</p><p>"How's the team doing?" your dad asked, breaking the silence and directing all the attention towards your boyfriend.</p><p>"Good, we had the opportunity to play against formidable rivals and I have a feeling we'll make it to the nationals," Kuroo said after swallowing his bite. He gave a fond smile as if remembering something and then it turned into a full grin. "We have a lot of motivation this year."</p><p>"How was the Karasuno team?" you asked, remembering him and Kenma talking about them a few months ago.</p><p>They had sounded quite excited and, as far as you knew, they even became somewhat friends with them.</p><p>"They still have a lot of work to do but after the past week I think they've made progress," Kuroo shrugged his shoulders but smiled. You noticed his eyes gleaming with pride, making you smile and squeeze his hand under the table. "We are hoping to bring the battle of the garbage dump back to the nationals."</p><p>Your dad suddenly perked up at that. "Back in my day, when I was a student at Nekoma, watching a game of those was sure to give you a heart attack!"</p><p>You kept talking about the training camp, hearing all about how Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi taught a Karasuno player how to properly block an opponent. Apparently, the kid had been a tough cookie to crack at first but, eventually, he listened to them and managed to block a few spikes.</p><p>Once you were finished, Kuroo helped you wash the dishes, and when you were done you collapsed on the couch. </p><p>He stretched and yawned, the end of his shirt riling up and showing his tummy. You took it as your chance to poke his side and he breathed out a laugh. </p><p>"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly at you while wrapping an arm around your shoulders at the same time. "When coach told us we could go home, I showered and came here as soon as I could."</p><p>His words made you frown. "You haven't rested?"</p><p>Shaking his head, he booped your nose which caused you to giggle. </p><p>"I wanted to see you."</p><p>Smiling, you stroked the side of his face softly and watched as he closed his eyes. "And now you're sleepy." </p><p>"I'm dying to cuddle with you!"</p><p>He whined and made his point by wrapping his other arm around you, hiding his face on your neck and sighing deeply.</p><p>"Tetsu," you whispered, now tracing your fingers through his hair. "My parents won't let us."</p><p>He lifted his head to look at you, begging you with his eyes and an adorable pout on his lips. </p><p>"Can't we take a nap? Here?"</p><p>You would be lying if you said you didn't want to cuddle with him either. It was all you could think of for the past week but you knew your parents wouldn't let you bring him to your room.</p><p>After giving a quick look at your surroundings, you deemed that the couch was a safe place. You were in plain sight which shouldn't be a problem.</p><p>"I guess we can?"</p><p>His pout turned into a smile which you quickly mirrored back.</p><p>You felt him pull you closer to him, his face just a few centimeters away from yours. His eyes were droopy, probably from the tiredness he felt, but somehow he still managed to look as attractive as always.</p><p>"I love you," he mumbled, his eyes set on your lips.</p><p>Not even a second later he placed a chaste kiss on them, your eyes immediately closing and your hand cupping one side of his face. </p><p>When you broke apart you smiled at him, noticing the dazed look on his face.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>He smiled back and kissed you once more before burying his face back on your neck. You felt him place a kiss on it before sighing, his nose grazing the sensitive skin and arms wrapping tightly around you.</p><p>There was no way you'd complain about his busy schedule as long as you kept having little moments like those, forgetting about everything and just being with him, encircled by his arms and drowning in his scent.</p><p>Yeah, you could survive it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what u think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>